Museum der Erinnerungen – Spießroutenlauf
Inhaltsverzeichnis des Mehrteilers: Museum der Erinnerungen Auftakt ' Nathaniel zog wie jeden Morgen seine Runden durch die leeren Gänge des Museums, bis er schließlich die Tür zu den dunklen Erinnerungen erreichte, wo seine richtige Arbeit begann. Er förderte den Schlüssel zutage, schloss auf und trat ein. Gut gelaunt pfiff er dabei leise vor sich hin. Sein Pfeifen verstarb augenblicklich, als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und sah, was ihn dahinter erwartete. Oder besser gesagt, nicht erwartete. Verschwunden, sie waren alle verschwunden. Sämtliche dunklen Erinnerungen, waren ihren Vitrinen und Sockeln entrissen worden. „Nein“, hauchte Nathaniel. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Wer auch immer hierfür verantwortlich war, hatte keine Ahnung, was er da in Händen hielt. Er musste den Dieb schnellstmöglich ausfindig machen, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Wohin, das wusste er noch nicht, doch jetzt tatenlos herumzusitzen, erschien ihm schlichtweg verrückt. Dank seines plötzlichen Aufbruchs hörte er die leise Melodie nicht mehr, die zwischen den Wänden des leeren Raumes hallte. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '' ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '''Lasst die Spiele beginnen Weit sollte Nathaniel jedoch gar nicht erst kommen. Kaum, dass er aus dem Raum stürmte und zwei Meter hinter sich brachte, spürte er auf einmal wie er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas stieß und dank seiner Geschwindigkeit das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er taumelte, versuchte noch stehen zu bleiben, scheiterte jedoch an seinem Unterfangen und fiel geradewegs zu Boden. Im letzten Moment erkannte er voll wachsendem Schrecken, dass man ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte. Wieso ihm das Ding, dass da vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, nicht vorher aufgefallen war, fragte er sich erst gar nicht, da ihm dazu keine Zeit blieb. Irgendwie, er wusste selbst nicht wie, schaffte er es sich im Fallen ein wenig zu drehen und so nur wenige Millimeter neben dem Gerät zu landen, dass ihn sonst zuschnappend zerlegt hätte. Der Aufprall raubte ihm den Atem, welcher unkontrolliert weiterging. Seine linke Körperhälfte schmerzte, ebenso sein Arm, weil er direkt auf ihm gelandet war, doch damit konnte er leben. Immerhin lebte er überhaupt ''noch! Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete eingehend das vorbereitete Gerät, an dem er nur haarscharf vorbeigerauscht war. Es handelte sich um eine Bärenfalle. Nicht irgendeine verstand sich, sondern die, die schon mehrere Opfer nach sich gezogen hatte, ehe sie hier im Museum der Erinnerungen gelandet war, wo sie noch einen weiteren Menschen, ein Bein gekostet hat. Sie lag direkt auf Höhe seines Torsos, was bedeutete, dass er, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig gedreht, die Falle frontal mit seinem Brustkorb aktiviert hätte, wodurch sich deren Zähne in seine Seiten gegraben und vermutlich mehrere Rippen gebrochen hätten, ehe er in seinem eigenen Blut ertrunken wäre. Eine schaurige Vorstellung, die ihn leicht zittern ließ. Allerdings ließ sich damit auf eine weitere Vermutung schließen: Der Dieb der Erinnerungen war nicht nur hier, um eben jene zu entwenden, sondern auch um ein kleines Spielchen zu spielen, vielleicht gar ein blutiges Spektakel aus dem Ganzen zu machen. Sollte er oder sie es nur versuchen, niemand legte sich ungestraft mit dem neuen Direktor des Museums an! Nathaniel atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich zur Seite, weg von der Bärenfalle drehte und aufrichtete. Nun sah er auch, worüber er da gestolpert war: Ein einfacher, runder Stein, der mitten im Gang lag. Auch diesen erkannte er natürlich augenblicklich wieder. Es handelte sich um einen von vielen Steinen, die überall rings um einen verfluchten Wald gefunden werden konnten, dem nachgesagt wurde, er verschlinge jeden, der es wage einen Fuß hineinzusetzen. Inwieweit dies der Wahrheit entsprach, ließ sich nur schwer sagen, Nathaniel hatte sich die Chance jedoch nicht entgehen lassen und eine Geschichte zu dem Thema verfasst, die er zu weiten Teilen aus Zeitungsberichten zusammengetragen hatte. Abgesehen davon ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass von dem unscheinbaren Stück Mineral eine unheimliche Ausstrahlung ausging. Was hieß unheimlich… ''lebendig ''traf es wohl eher, als ob er pulsiere und nach Größerem strebe. Doch davon konnte der junge Direktor sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Für sich genommen ging von dieser dunklen Erinnerung keine allzu große Gefahr aus – wenn man nicht gerade darüber stolperte und auf eine präparierte Falle stürzte –, Gleiches galt für die Bärenfalle – so man denn wusste, dass sie da war. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, um weiter nach dem Dieb zu suchen, lenkte ein rhythmisches Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Klatschen hallte von den Gängen wider und kam beständig näher, dazu gesellten sich leise Schritte, welche abrupt endeten, das Klatschen jedoch blieb. ''Das war ja einfacher als erwartet, ''dachte Nathaniel, während er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, sich aufrichtete und umdrehte. Dass der Dieb sich jedoch so einfach zeigte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er war sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher und plante überdies wohl wirklich mehr, als nur ein paar Gegenstände aus einem Museum zu entwenden. Als er schließlich in das Antlitz des Verantwortlichen blickte, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Der Fremde lächelte leicht. „Überrascht?“, fragte er süffisant. „Offensichtlich. Schön, dass Sie mich erkennen, Sir.“ „Das ist unmöglich“, stellte der Direktor nüchtern fest. „Nicht doch“, winkte der andere ab. „Sie sehen doch“, dabei breitete der Mann die Arme aus, „dass dem nicht so ist. Aber erlauben Sie doch erst einmal, mich offiziell vorzustellen.“ Er nahm einen Arm wieder runter, den anderen beugte er vor seine Körpermitte, ehe er sich übertrieben tief verneigte. „Gestatten: James“, stellte er sich feierlich vor. Nathaniel kannte ich nur zu gut, immerhin hatte er über ihn geschrieben. Der Unsterbliche, welcher in einem Tresor hockend von der Polizei gefunden worden war. Hockend, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu nichts anderes in der Lage gewesen war, da man ihm vor seiner langjährigen Gefangenschaft, sämtliche Glieder abgetrennt hatte. Die Familie Drake hatte sich seiner angenommen, nachdem durch sein Verschulden mehrere Mitglieder hatten sterben müssen. Dieses Geschehen hatte sich vor Jahrhunderten abgespielt und all die Zeit, bis zur Öffnung des Tresors, durch einen Unwissenden, hatte James darin geruht. Die beiden Polizisten, die ihn gefunden haben, waren wenige Stunden später zusammen mit dem Hausmeister des Hauses, tot aufgefunden worden. Ihre Leiber sollen völlig entstellt gewesen sein, von James fehlte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits jede Spur. Der letzte Teil dieser Informationen war durch den Polizeifunk zusammengetragen worden, den Rest hatte Nathaniel über langwidrige Recherchen herausgefunden oder sich zusammengesponnen, was bedeutete, dass sie vermutlich lückenhaft waren, aber zumindest zu einem Gutteil der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und nun stand er hier, James, der Unsterbliche, dem Nathaniel nie begegnet war, den er jedoch trotzdem sofort wiedererkannte, weil er genauso aussah, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Nur, dass er mittlerweile seine Beine und Arme wieder besaß und sich zudem in einem feinen Anzug kleidete, welcher ihm wie angegossen passte. „Was wollen Sie hier?“, fragte der Direktor geradeheraus. Wenn James der Dieb war, dann standen seine Chancen denkbar schlecht. Wie hielt man schon einen Unsterblichen auf? Ganz genau, gar nicht, außer man geriet in die günstige Position, ihn in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit niederzuschlagen, zu zerstückeln und für sehr lange Zeit wegzusperren. Allerdings würde dem Mann solch ein Fehler vermutlich nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. James lachte leise. „Ich denke, dass wissen Sie sehr gut, Mr. Laval.“ Er öffnete sein Jackett und förderte aus der Innentasche etwas heraus. Das Objekt warf er achtlos vor sich auf den Boden, wo es noch einige Meter auf dem Boden weiterrutschte und direkt vor Nathaniel zum Ruhen kam. Es handelte sich um eine Ausgabe, seines Buches „Museum der Erinnerung – Direktionswechsel“, der zweite Band, in dem er die Geschichten diverser dunkler Erinnerungen festgehalten hatte. „Immerhin kennen Sie mich bereits sehr gut, wie ich nach der Lektüre dieses Buches herausfinden dürfte“, fuhr James fort. „Was ich will, sollte für Sie also auf der Hand liegen.“ „Ihre Langeweile vertreiben…“, schnaufte dieser. Das Einzige was den Unsterblichen interessierte: Neues erleben, was sich für ihn nach der langen Zeit, die er schon lebte, als immer schwerer herausstellte. „Ganz genau“, bestätigte er. „Dafür habe ich mir ein kleines Spielchen ausgedacht. Die erste Runde haben Sie bereits mit Bravour überstanden.“ ''Überlebt, ''meinte er wohl eher. Allerdings lief es damit wohl auf das Gleiche hinaus. „Und wie soll dieses ‚Spiel‘ bitte aussehen?“ Für Nathaniel war das Ganze alles andere als ein Spiel, nicht nur, weil vermutlich sein Leben davon abhing, sondern auch, weil er es als seine Pflicht ansah, die Welt vor den dunklen Erinnerungen zu bewahren, welche James nun entwendet hatte. Wenn er also scheiterte, besiegelte er damit nicht nur sein eigenes Schicksal. „Ich denke, dass wissen Sie bereits sehr gut, Mr. Laval, aber natürlich bin ich gerne bereit es Ihnen noch einmal zu erklären. Es soll niemand behaupten, ich würde unfair spielen und Sie ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Es ist simpel: Ich habe ihr kleines Museum hier in einen Spießroutenlauf umgebaut. Überall lauern ihre sogenannten ‚dunklen Erinnerungen‘. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin sie zu finden und – soweit nötig – unschädlich zu machen. Dazu kann es wie gerade eben schon reichen, sie zu überleben. Jedoch wissen Sie als Direktor dieses Museums vermutlich am besten, dass es damit mit einigen der hiesigen Exponate nicht getan ist. Die Regeln sind noch einfacher: Überleben Sie, gewinnen Sie, sterben Sie, verlieren Sie. Noch Fragen?“ Nathaniel, der bis eben noch auf sein Buch unter sich geblickt hatte, sah wieder auf und fragte gelassen: „Ja, was gewinne ich, neben meinem Leben?“ Erneut lachte James leise in sich hinein. „Ihr Sterblichen, immer bestrebt den größtmöglichen Nutzen aus eurer Situation zu ziehen. Na schön, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben allein nicht genügt, wie wäre es damit: Sollten Sie gewinnen und ich damit gewissermaßen scheitern, stelle ich mich Ihnen als Mitarbeiter mit all meinem Können zur Verfügung, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“ Oh ja, das tat er nur allzu gut. Ein Wesen wie James, dass schon so lange lebte, stellte einen unermesslichen Wert dar, da es wie ein bodenloses Gefäß gefüllt mit Wissen war. Nathaniel, der nicht viele Freuden sein Eigen nennen konnte, da er sich innerlich leer und maximal missbraucht fühlte, wusste dieses Wissen durchaus zu schätzen, da es eines der wenigen Dinge darstellte, die ihm einen Nutzen brachten, die ihm seinem ultimativen Ziel näherbrachten… „Na schön“, sagte er deswegen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf James Lippen aus, hell, warm und ehrlich freudig erregt. Das Ganze bereitete ihm wohl einen Heidenspaß. „Na dann: Lasst die Spiele beginnen.“ '''Ja ist denn heut‘ schon Ostern?' In einem Film wäre jetzt vermutlich eine dramatische Musikeinlage gefolgt, doch dies war kein Film, weswegen einzig und allein die Stille des Museums von den Wänden dröhnte. Nathaniel blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und schaute seinen Gegenüber an, welcher den Blick gelassen erwiderte. „Gehen Sie einfach los“, sagte dieser, „sobald sie bereit sind. Es gibt keine festgelegte Reihenfolge. Und keine Sorge, wenn sie mir den Rücken zukehren, werde ich Sie schon nicht von hinten erdolchen, über derlei Handlungen bin ich schon lange hinweg. Sie öden mich nur noch an.“ Das hatte der junge Direktor auch nicht erwartet und es war auch nicht der Grund, warum er verharrte. Vielmehr ging er gedanklich durch, was ihn noch erwartete, bereitete sich mental und seelisch auf das vor, was da kommen möge. Er kannte die dunklen Erinnerungen dieses Museums in- und auswendig, er hatte sie lange genug studiert, über sie geschrieben, mit ihnen gearbeitet, einige von ihnen sogar für seine Zwecke benutzt. Im Gegensatz zum vorigen Direktor, Francis, ließ er sich nicht von seiner Angst leiten, die zwar ein probates Mittel darstellte, nicht zu selbstsicher zu werden, einen jedoch, wie man an ihm hatte sehen können, auch zu sehr lähmen konnte, um dem Beruf des Direktors würdig nachzugehen. Dennoch zollte er diesen Gegenständen den nötigen Respekt gegenüber. Er wusste um die Macht, die manche von ihnen in sich trugen und wusste nur zu gut, dass diese, wenn sie erst einmal entfesselt wurde, ihn mühelos niederstrecken konnte. Er durfte nicht achtlos werden, musste jeden seiner Schritte wohl überlegen. Erst nachdem er sich wirklich bereit fühlte, machte Nathaniel auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief los, wobei er einen großen Bogen um die Bärenfalle machte. Das Buch, dass James ihm so achtlos entgegengeworfen hatte, ließ er einfach liegen. Seine Blicke, welche er stechend scharf in seinem Rücken spürte, ignorierte er. Messerscharf registrierte sein Geist jede Gegebenheit, als er um die erste Ecke bog, nur dass es hier nicht viel zu sehen gab. Zwar waren hier diverse Exponate ausgestellt, jedoch handelte es sich bei diesen ausnahmslos um gewöhnliche Erinnerungen, über die sich das Museum zwar finanzierte und Interesse auch für diejenigen weckte, die nicht von einer dunklen Vergangenheit begleitet wurden, die jedoch im Grunde nur eine Tarnung für ihre eigentliche Aufgabe darstellten. Langsamen Schrittes ging Nathaniel weiter und blieb vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen, hinter der sich ein kleiner Raum befand, in der einige weitere harmlose Erinnerungen aufbewahrt wurden. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm jedoch, dass er auf dieses Wissen nicht länger vertrauen konnte. Ohne noch länger zu zögern, legte er die Hände auf die Türklinken, drückte diese herab und stieß die Türflügel auf. Was ihn dahinter erwartete, enttäuschte ihn fast ein wenig. Ein riesiges Osterei, war inmitten des Raumes aufgebaut worden. Es zeigte einen schreienden, gekreuzigten Jesus, welcher, je nach Blickwinkel von tosenden Flammen oder von herablaufenden Blut umgeben war. Für andere Menschen stellte dieses Objekt eine immense Gefahr dar, Nathaniel jedoch langweilte es nur. Dennoch musste er sich dem stellen, wenn er das Spiel gewinnen wollte. Trotz der Einfachheit der Aufgabe, machte er nicht den Fehler einfach loszumarschieren und es hinter sich zu bringen. Erst einmal sondierte er die Lage genauer, immerhin war es durchaus möglich – und wahrscheinlich – dass James hier noch einige weitere Fallen vorbereitet hatte. Jedoch musste er nach ausgiebiger Suche einsehen, dass dem doch nicht so schien, weswegen er einen ersten vorsichtigen Schritt in den Raum hineintat. Als nichts geschah und er auch sonst nichts weiter erkennen konnte, lief er etwas mutiger weiter, bis er direkt vor dem Ei zum Stehen kam. Auch nach kurzer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass sich auch dahinter nichts befand, was ihm Ärger bereiten konnte. Also gut, ''dachte er schulterzuckend, ''bringen wir es hinter uns. '' Geduldig blieb er vor dem Ei stehen, das erwartete Ergebnis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Schon wenige Sekunden später, begann ein leichtes Beben durch das Objekt zu gehen, wobei sich haarfeine Risse auf dessen Oberfläche bildeten, welche sich durch den gekreuzigten Jesus zogen und in der Mitte auf Armhöhe Nathaniels ausbreiteten und verdichteten. Dieser Prozess hielt solange an, bis einige Teile der Schale absplitterten und ein Loch offenbarten, in das der junge Direktor nun nur noch hineingreifen musste, um… Moment mal. Kluger Schachzug, dass musste er James schon lassen. Er hatte ihn wohl wirklich gut studiert, baute darauf, dass Nathaniel so nachsichtig mit dieser Erinnerung umging, wie er es nun tatsächlich tat. Dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass der gute alte James, im Inneren des Eis eine weitere Erinnerung versteckt hatte. Welche mochte es sein? Seltsam, so sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, ihm wollte nichts einfallen, was ihm in Zusammenhang mit einem ungewissen Loch, in das er hineingreifen musste, direkten Schaden hätte zufügen können. Das Messer vielleicht? Eine Axt? Die Knochensäge? Es gab durchaus Möglichkeiten, doch die Offensichtlichste, hatte der Unsterbliche bereits verspielt: Die Bärenfalle. Mit zertrümmertem oder gar abgetrenntem Arm gäbe der Direktor ein formidables Opfer ab. Andererseits wäre das Spiel damit auch sehr schnell vorbei gewesen und die Langeweile nur für kurze Zeit vertrieben, weswegen eventuell davon ausgegangen werden konnte, dass hier gar keine Falle versteckt worden war. ''Eventuell, ist mir in Anbetracht meines möglichen Ablebens, ein wenig zu ungenau…, ''dachte der junge Mann, sah allerdings auch keine andere Möglichkeit, diese Situation anderweitig zu lösen. Er atmete tief durch. Na gut. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend, streckte er den Arm aus und in das dunkle Loch hinein. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er tief hineingreifen musste, um das gesuchte Objekt zu Tage zu fördern, weswegen er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, die vorderen Zentimeter abzusuchen, sondern gleich so weit wie möglich hineinrutschte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis seine Finger das kleine Kästchen erfühlten, welches innerhalb des Eis ruhte. Er packte es und zog es ohne weitere Komplikationen heraus. ''Glück im Unglück…, ''dachte er grimmig, wobei er unbewusst bereits das Kästchen öffnete. Darin befand sich ein kleines Kärtchen. Wie immer zeigte es eine einfache Botschaft: ''Die Antwort: '' Wo sich bei jedem anderen Menschen ein Symbol von einem x-beliebigen Objekt befunden hätte, dass ein Mittel zum Massen-/Selbst-/ oder einfachen Mord dargestellt hätte, befand sich bei ihm einfach nichts. Für die Lösung seiner Probleme, gab es keine Antwort. ''Wie niedlich, ''dachte Nathaniel, wie jedes Mal, wenn er auf dieses Kärtchen blickte. Dass seine aktuelle Lebenslage sich nicht so leicht lösen ließ, wusste er selbst, dafür brauchte er kein überdimensioniertes Osterei, eines selbsternannten, sadistischen Künstlers, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, eine ganze Kleinstadt in Terror zu versetzen – wobei fairerweise dazu gesagt werden musste, dass die Bewohner selbst den Terror gebracht hatten, er hatte lediglich den Anstoß – die Antwort – dazu gegeben. Jemand klatschte hinter ihm. „Glückwunsch mein Freund. Auch den zweiten Teil meines Spießroutenlaufs, haben sie überstanden.“ „Keine große Sache“, erwiderte der Direktor abfällig. Während er an James vorbeilief, der in der Tür stand, ergänzte er noch: „Und ich bin nicht Ihr Freund.“ '''Wölfin ' Die nächste Zeit – eine Stunde? zwei? Nathaniel konnte es nicht sagen, da er jedes Gefühl für Zeit verlor –, verbrachte der junge Mann damit weiter durch die Gänge des Museums zu ziehen. Mit jedem Schritt spannten sich seine Nerven weiter, hinter jeder Ecke erwartete er den Tod. Es war nicht so, dass ihm viel an seinem eigenen Leben lag, dafür bemaß er ihm – zumindest aktuell – zu wenig Wert bei, weil er es nur als unerfüllt bezeichnen konnte, doch sein Pflichtgefühl galt dafür als umso größer. Er dürfte nicht scheitern. Dabei ging es nicht darum dass er der Menschheit unbedingt einen Gefallen tun wollte, sondern schlicht darum, dass er seine Aufgabe ernst nahm, die Konsequenzen seines Handelns ernst nahm. Er hatte Francis, den vorigen Direktor umgebracht – mehr oder weniger – und trug damit die Verantwortung für dieses Museum in sich. Wenn er schon sonst nichts in seinem Leben besaß, dann doch wenigstens dies und es zu verlieren, konnte er unter keinen Umständen zulassen. Abgesehen davon, dass ihm sein wahres Leben – wenn alles nach Plan lief – noch bevorstand und er dies nur ungern ungelebt an sich vorbeiziehen sehen wollte. Deswegen schritt er mit äußerster Vorsicht weiter, umging sämtliche Gefahren und stellte sich mit höchster Achtung jeder weiteren Erinnerung, so unscheinbar sie auch sein mochte. Und das waren sie allesamt. Keine von ihnen, stellte auch nur im Entferntesten eine solche Gefahr für Leib und Leben dar, wie es die Bärenfalle getan hatte. Zumindest für sich genommen, konnten sie beinahe als harmlos bezeichnet werden. Da wäre beispielsweise der Apfel, welcher Nathaniel in einem der Gänge entgegengerollt war. Eine simple Frucht, als Sinnbild für die tragische Geschichte einer einsamen Seele, die großes Leid hatte erleben müssen, sich jedoch von diesem hatte befreien können und voll Erleichterung, ihre Erinnerung in diesem Museum, als Schriftstück zurückgelassen hatte. Um viel mehr handelte es sich dabei jedoch nicht. Gleiches galt für den Raum, in dem er sich für einige Sekunden schwerelos gefühlt hatte. Schreiende Menschen hatte er vernommen, brennende Maschinerie gesehen. Albtraumhafte Visionen eines abstürzenden Flugzeuges, die sich jedoch schnell vertreiben ließen. Im Endeffekt waren sie nicht viel mehr als dies: ein Traum. Nathaniel, der seinen Geist über die Jahre hinweg mehr und mehr gestärkt hatte, ließ sich von derlei Dingen nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, so realistisch sie auch schienen. Es gab viele solch dunkler Erinnerungen. Schriftstücke derer, die schreckliches erlebt hatten und sich dieser Ereignisse entledigten, indem sie ihre Erinnerungen im Museum abluden. Sie trugen Macht in sich, allerdings keine sonderlich starke, zumindest wenn man wusste, wie man ihr widerstand. Darunter befand sich auch ein Stück Musik – so man es denn so nennen wollte; Nathaniel erkannte darin keinerlei Melodie, keinen Rhythmus, keinen auch nur ansatzweise angenehm anzuhörenden Klang, er befand es nur als kakophonischen Krach –, abgespielt von einem Tonband. Einst hatte es einen Menschen das Leben gekostet, ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben und in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzt, so dass er über Tage hinweg vergessen hatte, zu trinken, zu essen oder auch nur die Toilette aufzusuchen. Seine Leiche war erst Wochen später geborgen worden. Nathaniel, der generell keinen Bezug zu Musik sein Eigen nennen konnte, ignorierte den Lärm einfach, ging auf das Abspielgerät zu und schaltete es aus. Eine weitere Runde, die er für sich entschied. Das es nicht bei diesen einfachen Dingen blieb, verstand sich von selbst. Damit ließ sich immerhin keine Freude generieren. Den Unsterblichen musste es schon nach kürzester Zeit anöden, wie Nathaniel durch die Gänge schlenderte und gelassen eine Erinnerung nach der anderen spielend leicht eliminierte, weswegen es ihn auch nicht überraschte, dass schon kurz darauf, die erste weitere, richtige Herausforderung wartete. Erneut betrat der junge Mann einen kleinen Raum – das Museum wuchs von Jahr zu Jahr immer weiter an, wann wohl der Moment kam, in dem kleinere Städte ihm keine passenden Räumlichkeiten mehr bieten konnten? – und erblickte ohne wirkliche Überraschung, da er seine Exponate natürlich in und auswendig kannte, einen einfachen Stuhl, auf dem er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit einmal selbst gesessen hatte. Der erwartete Effekt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sekunden nach dem Eintreten, schlossen sich krachend die Türen hinter Nathaniel, woraufhin der Raum plötzlich in tosenden Flammen unterging. Das Feuer züngelte an den Wänden, an den Erinnerungen, bis hoch zur Decke und streckte seine glühenden Finger lechzend nach dem Direktor aus. Es knisterte von allen Seiten, brennende Hitze breitete sich aus, Rauch erfüllte den Raum und des Mannes Lungen, der jedoch gelassen, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen dastand. Nathaniel tat nicht viel, außer dies: Er neigte leicht den Kopf. Augenblicklich kehrte alles zur Normalität zurück. Der Stuhl stand seelenruhig inmitten des Raumes, welcher nicht länger brannte – zumindest nicht in dieser Dimension. Einfach, ''dachte er fast schon gelangweilt. Er hatte es einst geschrieben und es hatte sich erneut bewahrheitet: Realität war nur eine Frage der Perspektive. Mit jeder dieser einfach zu überwindenden Hindernisse wurde er jedoch auch ein wenig nervöser, bedeutete es doch, dass er den wahren Problemen Stück für Stück, Meter für Meter, näherkam. Wie recht er mit dieser Vermutung haben sollte, dürfte er schon wenige Sekunden später feststellen, als er sich gerade umdrehte und abrupt stehenblieb, da ein schneidender Schmerz durch seine Stirn fuhr. Nur Sekunden später, floss ein leichtes Rinnsal aus Blut daran herab und ihm fast in die Augen. Nathaniel wusste, wäre er nicht augenblicklich stehengeblieben, er wäre bereits aus einem Geflecht des Todes verloren. ''Dies ist keine Erinnerung, ''stellte er beunruhigt fest, während er möglichst, ohne sich zu rühren, seine Augen durch den Raum vor sich gleiten ließ. Nur schwach konnte er hauchfeine Drähte ausmachen, die jemand im gesamten Eingangsbereich des Raumes ausgebreitet hatte. Wer überstürzt hineinlief, würde sich unweigerlich darin verfangen und um Todeskampf immer weitere, tiefe Schnitte zufügen, welche früher oder später unweigerlich zum Tode führten. Der Direktor kannte diese Art der Falle nur zu gut, hatte sie jedoch noch nie persönlich gesehen, sondern bisher immer nur über sie berichtet. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hielt James sich hier etwa nicht an seine eigenen Spielregeln? Es sollte doch lediglich um die dunklen Erinnerungen gehen, dies hier, war definitiv keine davon! Ganz langsam machte Nathaniel einen Schritt zurück, wobei sich der Draht, welcher sich in seine Stirn gefräst hatte, herauszog. Es tat weh, doch er tat den Schmerz als das ab, was er war: Ein Warnsignal des Gehirns an seine Nerven, das etwas mit seinem Körper geschah, was ihm Schaden zufügte und somit bedeutete, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Wer diese rationale Tatsache erst einmal für sich akzeptierte, ging deutlich sicherer und überlegener durch das Leben. „Hm, schade…“, säuselte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. „Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn du dich wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz verloren hättest.“ Während die Stimme weitersprach, spürte der junge Mann bereits, wie sich ein zierlicher Körper an den seinen schmiegte, wie ein Arm um ihn gelegt und eine eiskalte Klinge, an seine Kehle gepresst wurde. Die Frau kicherte leise, ehe sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?“ Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. „Miranda oder Melissa“, erklärte Nathaniel. Seines Wissens nach, war Melissa die einzige Überlebende des fallenstellenden Soziopathen, welcher alte, verfallene Ruinen für unvorsichtige Besucher präparierte und darin begrüßte, indem er sie einen nach dem anderen auf brutalste Art tötete. Nach aktuellen Berichten, war eben jener Soziopath in einem verfallenen Gebäude tot aufgefunden worden, zusammen mit einer weiteren Gruppe Jugendlichen, die ihm zum Opfer gefallen waren. Allerdings blieb eine der Personen bis heute vermisst. Auf dieser Grundlage hatte Nathaniel die Geschichte „Betreten verboten!“ um einen zweiten Teil erweitert, ohne dafür eine Erinnerung parat zu haben, was wohl bedeutete… ''Der alte Bastard, hat seine eigene Erinnerung geschaffen. ''Deswegen die Drähte, deswegen die Killerin, die ihn in diesem Moment bedrohte. Sie kicherte erneut. „Rate. Schon ganz gut, aber wer bin ich? Melissa oder Miranda? Wer hat damals überlebt? Na, was meinst du? Hat der junge Schoßhund seine Angst überwunden und ist seiner Herrin an die Kehle gesprungen oder wurde er zu Tode geprügelt? Rate. Wenn du richtig liegst, lasse ich dich leben.“ Nathaniel hatte weder Miranda noch Melissa je getroffen, konnte es also anhand ihrer Stimme unmöglich sagen. Wenn er seine Peinigerin vorher gesehen hätte, wäre es vielleicht einfacher gewesen, allerdings auch nur dann, wenn sie tatsächlich genauso aussah, wie er sie sich vorstellte, so wie es bei James der Fall war. Es brachte jedoch eh nichts, über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken, da sie ihm verwehrt blieb. „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst“, fuhr die Frau ungerührt fort, „ziehe ich das Messer einfach deine Kehle entlang und bringe dass hier schneller zu Ende, als dir lieb ist. Also?“ „Melissa.“ Er sprach den Namen aus, ohne weiter darüber zu grübeln. Bei einer fünfzig-fünfzig-Chance stand die Wahrscheinlichkeit verhältnismäßig gut und mehr als dies, blieb ihm ohnehin nicht. Sie schnaufte verächtlich, nahm die Klinge von ihm weg und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Hast Glück, dass der Alte mir deutlich gemacht hat, dich nicht anzurühren, wenn du richtig liegst.“ Ehe Nathaniel sich zu ihr umdrehte, fasste er sich an den Hals, der empfindlich schmerzte. Seine Hand betrachtend, stellte er fest, dass daran nun ein wenig Blut klebte. Melissa hatte ihn also zumindest schon einmal ein bisschen angeritzt. Nett. Er wandte sich ihr zu, wobei er überrascht feststellte, dass sie tatsächlich dem Bild glich, welches er immer von ihr vor Augen gehabt hatte. Schmale, fast schon knöchrige Gestalt, blass, mörderische, ausdruckslose, leere Augen. Eine Narbe zog sich von ihrem rechten Auge, über ihre Nase, bis hin zu ihrer linken Wange. Ein Souvenir des Mannes, den sie all die Jahre lange gejagt und schließlich zur Strecke gebracht hatte, nur um dann sein Erbe anzutreten. In der Hand hielt sie einen Gegenstand, den er nur allzu gut kannte: Ein Messer, das einst einem Serienmörder gehörte, welcher sich selbst als Jäger gesehen hatte. Immer auf der Suche nach neuer Beute, wenn der Instinkt in ihm erwachte, hatte er nur selten geruht, bis er schließlich geschnappt worden war. Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über die Lippen der Frau, was ihr einen leicht irren Ausdruck verlieh. „Na, Mr. potentieller Psychopath, wie ist es, einer wahren Wölfin zu begegnen?“ Er wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. In einer seiner Geschichten hatte Nathaniel sich selbst, als Schaf im Wolfspelz bezeichnet, als ein Mensch, den hin und wieder die Sehnsucht überkam, zu spüren, wie es war, wahre Macht über ein anderes Leben auszuüben, jedoch nicht den dafür nötigen „Mumm“ aufbrachte, allen voran weil es wahre Wölfe da draußen gab, denen er lieber nicht begegnen wollte. Naja, so viel dazu… „Und wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Wirst du mich einfach ziehen lassen?“ „Nein“, schüttelte Melissa den Kopf. „Ich werde dich begleiten.“ Skeptisch musterte er sie, ohne dabei etwas zu erwidern. Sie kicherte wieder leise. „Keine Sorge, du hast deine Prüfung bestanden.“ Während sie das sagte, wedelte sie augenrollend mit dem Messer hin und her. „Ich soll nur ein Auge auf dich haben.“ „Was denn? Angst, dass ich nicht nach den Regeln spiele?“ „Keine Ahnung“, zuckte sein Gegenüber mit den Schultern. „Darüber hat er nichts gesagt. Interessiert mich auch nicht.“ Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, wobei ihr Grinsen sich noch ein bisschen erweiterte. „Ich bin nur wegen des Spaßes hier.“ Die Freude erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Selbst an sadistischen Taten wie diesen, empfand sie keine Befriedigung mehr. Alles was von ihr geblieben war, war eine leere, ausgehöhlte Hülle, die das einzige verfolgte, was sie noch kannte: ein blutiges, sinnloses Geschäft. Hätte Nathaniel über derlei Gefühle verfügt, er hätte Mitleid mit ihr empfunden. ' ' '''Ist das Kunst, oder…' „Also lebt Miranda wohl nicht mehr?“, fragte Nathaniel, während er den nächsten Gang ablief, mehr weil er die Gelegenheit zu neuen Informationen bekam, denn aus wahrem Interesse. „Wer weiß?“, erwiderte Melissa wieder leise kichernd. Sie ging ihm jetzt schon unheimlich auf die Nerven. „Und wie bist du auf James gestoßen?“ „Er hat mich aufgesucht.“ Mehr sagte sie zu diesem Thema nicht und da Nathaniel nicht erwartete, mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen, beließ er es dabei. Schön, der Unsterbliche hatte sich also sogar die Mühe gemacht, die Personifizierung einer der dunklen Erinnerungen hierher zu bringen. Man musste ihm schon lassen, er hatte keine Mühen für seinen kleinen Spaß gescheut. Allerdings hatte er ja auch alle Zeit der Welt, also sollte es wohl nicht überraschen, dass er keine halben Sachen machte. Die beiden unwilligen Partner, liefen schweigend durch die Gänge. Melissa gut gelaunt, auf und ab wippend, pfiff leise vor sich hin, was dem jungen Direktor allmählich Kopfschmerzen bereitete und ihn sich vor allem nicht auf das, was vor ihm lag, konzentrieren ließ. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt die Frau auf einmal an. „Da fällt mir gerade ein, ich habe ja noch etwas für dich.“ Was denn jetzt schon wieder?, ''dachte er genervt, wobei er sich zu ihr umdrehte, nur um gleich darauf von einem grellen Blitz geblendet zu werden. Als der stechende Schmerz in seinen Augen langsam nachließ und seine Sicht sich wieder klärte, stand er bereits vor ihm: Ein großgewachsener, bärtiger Mann, der eine Spitzhacke hoch über seinem Kopf hielt, bereit sie jeden Augenblick auf sein Opfer vor sich herniederrasen zu lassen. In letzter Sekunde reagierte der junge Mann, machte einen Seitwärtsschritt und entging damit dem schmerzhaften Tod durch Niederschlagung. Krachend ging das Werkzeug auf dem Marmorboden nieder, ehe die Gestalt mitsamt ihrem Mordinstrument verschwand. „Hmmmm“, machte Melissa enttäuscht. „Schade. Nummer zwei: ebenfalls Misserfolg.“ Nathaniel, der noch damit beschäftigt war, Luft in seine schwer arbeitenden Lungen zu befördern und sein Herz einigermaßen zu beruhigen, wandte sich ihr zu. Wie nicht anders erwartet, hielt sie die Kamera in der Hand. „Wie viele solcher Überraschungen hast du noch parat?“ Er erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, sollte jedoch erneut überrascht werden. „Das war die Letzte“, erklärte sie falsch lächelnd. „Versprochen.“ ''Natürlich… '' Die nächsten Minuten verliefen wieder verhältnismäßig unspektakulär. Nathaniel räumte eine Erinnerung nach der anderen aus dem Weg. Mit jeder von ihnen wurde der Spießroutenlauf schwerer, mit jeder von ihnen der junge Direktor müder. Langsam neigte die Nacht und dieses Spiel sich dem Ende zu. James zeigte sich indes nicht ein einziges Mal, jedoch zweifelte er nicht daran, dass er dies Schauspiel voll Begeisterung beobachtete. „Du solltest dich zwischendurch mal ausruhen“, merkte Melissa an, nachdem Nathaniel gerade erst aus einem Raum absoluter Dunkelheit, in dem er langsam das Gefühl für sich selbst verloren hatte, entkommen war. „Und dir eine Gelegenheit offenbaren, mich erneut hinterrücks zu töten? Garantiert nicht.“ Stoisch lief der junge Mann weiter, bald schon war es geschafft, jedoch wurde ihm langsam klar, dass die schwerste aller Prüfungen noch bevorstand. Das Finale… er konnte sich jetzt schon ausmalen, woraus es bestand. Es ängstigte ihn nicht, ließ ihn jedoch zweifeln, ob er schlussendlich siegreich sein würde… Kichern, schon wieder, langsam raubte es ihm wirklich den letzten Geduldsfaden. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Überraschungen mehr für dich habe, oder glaubst du ich habe eine Axt oder Säge in meinen Hosentaschen versteckt?“ Nein, wohl eher nicht. Auch wenn diese Erinnerungen noch fehlten, was jedoch nichts bedeuten musste. Für sich genommen, waren sie nicht mehr als harmlose Gegenstände. Erst in den falschen Händen, mit den falschen Intentionen – und sei es auch nur der Hauch eines Gedankens – wurden sie zu tödlichen Instrumenten, die selbst ohne willensbemächtigten Körper, immensen Schaden anrichten konnten. Nathaniel ging um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte. Mitten in dem Gang stand eine junge Frau und schaute zur Wand hinauf, wo ein Bild hing, dass dort nicht hingehörte. Auch ohne es zu sehen, wusste er sofort, welches Motiv es zeigte. Die Sache war nur die: bisher hatte er die dazugehörige Künstlerin nie sehen können und immer erwartet, von ihr verschont zu bleiben. So konnte man sich täuschen. An ihn herantretend, sah Melissa über seine Schulter. „Hm? Was ist denn? Siehst du etwas, dass ich nicht sehen kann?“ ''Du Glückliche…, ''dachte der junge Mann. ''Dich wird sie verschonen. ''Ohne ihr zu antworten, lief er weiter. Wenn er das hier überstehen wollte, musste er auch diese Hürde hinter sich bringen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das schaffen sollte. Während er näherkam, drehte die Frau den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihr Antlitz mochte schlicht sein, doch ihre Augen gierten regelrecht vor Hunger, sie versuchte nicht einmal darüber hinwegzutäuschen. „Hallo. Seid Ihr gekommen, um meine Kunst zu begutachten?“ „Nein“, gestand Nathaniel. „Aber mir bleibt wohl keine Wahl, nicht wahr?“ Sie schüttelte sanft lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ihr müsst wissen, wir sind sooooo…“ „Hungrig, ich weiß“, unterbrach er. Mittlerweile hatte er sie erreicht und war neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen. Statt weiter ihr tristes Gesicht zu betrachten, wandte er sich dem Bild zu, welches einen Mann mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenem Käppi zeigte. Er grinste breit, was jedem Betrachter unweigerlich ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte. „Mir wem redest du da eig…“, hörte er noch Melissas Stimme, ehe sie plötzlich verstummte. So fühlte es sich also an, tiefer in die Sphären dieser Kreatur einzutauchen und von der Außenwelt abgeschottet zu werden. „Ihr ergebt Euch also freiwillig?“, fragte die Künstlerin. Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Allerdings unternahm er nichts, was seine Widerworte unterstrich. Nicht, als das Bild auf einmal durchsichtig wurde und auch nicht, als sich ein Gang dahinter bildete, der gar nicht da sein sollte. Auch nicht, als am Ende dieses Ganges ein großgewachsener, kräftiger Mann erschien. Bärtig war er und auf dem Kopf trug er ein Käppi, dass die Hälfte seines Gesichts verbarg. Er kam näher… Der junge Direktor atmete tief durch, bereitete sich innerlich auf das vor, was jeden Moment folgte. Sekunden verstrichen, dehnten sich zu einer Minute, zu zwei… Indes betrachtete die Künstlerin, die mittlerweile um zig Jahre gealtert war, ihn voller Begierde von der Seite. Der Mann erreichte das Ende des Ganges, schritt durch das Bild hindurch, kam die letzten Meter auf Nathaniel zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu ihm aufsehen zu können, wobei er immer noch nicht unter sein Käppi sehen konnte. Besser so. „Meinst du nicht“, fragte er möglichst ruhig, „dass es Zeit wird, dir einen neuen Wirt zu suchen?“ Statt wie erwartet, seine mächtigen Pranken nach ihm auszustrecken und ihm sein grässliches Antlitz zu zeigen, rührte der Mann sich nicht. Stattdessen fragte die alte Frau von links: „Was willst du damit sagen?“ „Deine Zeit auf dieser Welt, wird immer knapper, nicht? Deine Auswahl an Beute immer magerer.“ „Das… ist korrekt.“ Sie schien es sich nur ungern einzugestehen. „Du kannst nicht Besitz von jedem Körper ergreifen, oder?“ „Nein, nur von denen, die mich sehen.“ Er seufzte, das hatte er befürchtet. Um lebend aus dieser Sache rauszukommen, müsste er sich also selbst darbieten, was jedoch früher oder später dazu führen würde, dass er dasselbe Schicksal wie die Künstlerin teilte, was er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Moment… was, wenn? „Ich hätte da eine Idee…“, verkündete er, ehe er sie auch so gleich präsentierte. Wenige Minuten später, kehrte sich alles in Normalität zurück. Das Bild zeigte sich wieder als eben dies: als einfaches Bild. Die Künstlerin war verschwunden und an ihrer statt, Melissa zurückgekehrt. „…entlich?“, beendete diese just in diesem Moment ihre Frage. „Hm?“, machte Nathaniel. „Oh, mit niemandem. Lass uns weitergehen.“ Er spürte regelrecht ihren zweifelnden Blick auf sich, nahm jedoch gleichzeitig dankend zur Kenntnis, dass sie seine kryptische Antwort nicht weiter hinterfragte. So zogen sie weiter, um dem Finale dieses perfiden Spiels näher zu rücken… ' ' '''Das Finale ' Fertig, Nathaniel hatte das gesamte Museum durchsucht, sämtliche Erinnerungen mit einer einzigen Ausnahme hinter sich gebracht. Was blieb, war die Frage, wo sich eben jene letzte befand. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Mr. Laval“, kündete eine Stimme, die von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen schien. Sie hallte von den Wänden wider, als wäre sie ein Teil des Gebäudes. „Das letzte Objekt und damit Ihre letzte Prüfung, befindet sich dort, wo Ihr persönlicher Albtraum seinen Anfang genommen hat. Ich erwarte gespannt, wie sie diesem Dämon gegenübertreten!“ Nachdem wieder Stille eingetreten war, sagte Melissa anerkennend: „Der Mann versteht was, von seinem Handwerk.“ Ein völlig entnervtes Raunen entstieg Nathaniels Kehle. Er wollte das hier nur noch hinter sich bringen. Alles hing von dieser letzten Prüfung ab, die, wie er wusste, seine schwerste werden würde. Das Beste kommt zum Schluss oder in diesem Fall: Das Schlimmste. '' So machte er sich auf den Weg zurück, lief an all den bestandenen Aufgaben vorbei, ohne sie mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu würdigen, während Melissa ununterbrochen irgendwelche Einwürfe machte, welche er gekonnt ausblendete. Wie konnte eine eiskalte Mörderin nur dermaßen viel sinnloses Zeug plappern? Vermutlich wollte sie ihn nur aus der Fassung bringen. Wenn dem so war, dann scheiterte sie mittlerweile kläglich daran. Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie die Tür, welche zum ursprünglichen Raum, der dunklen Erinnerungen führte, wie die kleine Plakette verriet, welche daran angebracht worden war und gleichzeitig davor warnte, nur während der offiziellen Führungen einzutreten. Kaum zu glauben, dass er für diesen Weg zurück, so kurze Zeit benötigt hatte, während zuvor, mehrere Stunden vergangen waren. ''Bringen wir es hinter uns, dachte er und stieß die Tür auf. Wie zuvor zeigte der Raum sich völlig leergeräumt. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass Nathaniel das erste Mal schockiert hier gestanden hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass ein Dieb unbemerkt in das Museum eingedrungen war. Dieses Mal war jedoch etwas anders: Ganz am Ende der kleinen, langgezogenen Halle, befand sich ein einzelnes, einsames Exponat: die eiserne Jungfrau. „Hallo, Francis“, brummte der Direktor zähneknirschend, während er den Raum betrat. „Francis?“, fragte Melissa hinter ihm, was er jedoch schon nicht mehr hörte. Ebenso wenig, wie er mitbekam, dass sie ihm folgen wollte, dann jedoch von dem unsterblichen James aufgehalten wurde, welcher sie an der Schulter fest und kopfschüttelnd zurückhielt. Diese letzten Meter, sollte er allein und unbegleitet hinter sich bringen. Nein, Nathaniel bekam nichts von dem mit, da bereits eine leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Melodie seine Ohren erreichte. Sie drang in seinen Schädel ein, versuchte sich dort einzunisten, lauter zu werden, ihn zu beherrschen. Er kannte sie nur zu gut, hatte sie einst für sich genutzt, um die Kontrolle über das Museum an sich zu reißen. Jetzt stellte sie sich gegen ihn, versuchte erneut ihr ultimatives Ziel zu erreichen: Auszubrechen, aus ihrem wie auch immer gearteten Gefängnis und unermesslichen Schrecken über die Welt zu bringen. Na na na naaa naa na na na '' Ging es immerzu. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '' Wurde es beständig lauter. Mit jedem Schritt, mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Nathaniel wehrte sich, fokussierte seinen Geist, lief weiter, unablässig, unbeirrt. Er konnte es schaffen, er ''musste ''es schaffen. Wenn dieses Wesen in ihn eindrang, wenn er zuließ, dass es auch nur einen Hauch von sich, in ihm hinterließ, der sich festsetzte, der sich in seiner Selbst festbiss, dann hatte er verloren. Dann würde diese Bestie ihn von Innen heraus zerfressen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war, bis er als ausgehöhlte Hülle, nur noch als Sklave einer unaufhaltbaren Macht diente, einer Finsternis, die so unendlich war, dass kein Mensch sie je begreifen konnte. Ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, erreichte der junge Mann die eiserne Jungfrau und blieb vor ihr stehen. Was nun? Das Wesen darin hätte weggesperrt sein sollen, eigentlich hätte er seine grässliche Melodie gar nicht hören dürfen. Etwas musste damals schiefgegangen sein… „Nichts ist schiefgegangen, Mr. Laval“, rief jemand von hinten. Die Stimme schien unendlich weit entfernt. „Sie haben nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass eines Tages ein Wesen daherkommt, dessen Sinne so geschärft sind, wie die meinen! Ich habe diese wundervolle Melodie aus meilenweiter Entfernung gehört, sie hat nach mir gerufen, müssen Sie wissen. Hat mich angebettelt, sie zu befreien und genau das, habe ich getan. Sehen Sie nur genau hin!“ Was redete der alte Mann da? Plötzlich erkannte Nathaniel es. Eine Eiseskälte fuhr ihm durch den gesamten Körper. Sie stand offen. Die eiserne Jungfrau, war um einen Spaltbreit geöffnet worden! Ein Ruck ging durch des jungen Mannes Körper, der ihn nach vorne preschen ließ, doch zu spät. Gerade als er den eisernen Sarg erreichte, stieß sich dessen Klappe schlagartig auf, so dass er von ihr getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Ein heftiger Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper und seinen Kopf. Es wurde nicht besser, als er unsanft, rücklings auf den Boden krachte. Sein Rücken jaulte laut auf, Blitze bildeten sich vor seinen Augen, ihm schwindelte und er fürchtete fast, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Der Moment endete, Nathaniel blinzelte, richtete sich halb auf und erblickte das schiere Grauen. „Hallo, Nathaniel“, grüßte ihn sein Vorgänger Francis. Er war aus der eisernen Jungfrau gestiegen, der Körper an diversen Stellen durchlöchert, seine Kleidung durchtränkt von eingetrocknetem Blut. Seine Haut hing schlaff, bleich und schlierig an ihm herab, er stank fürchterlich nach Verwesung. Aus trüben, eingefallen Augen glotzte er auf den jungen Mann herab und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was jedoch schrecklich misslang. Die aufgequollenen Lippen verzogen sich lediglich zu einer hässlichen Fratze. „Francis…“, hauchte Nathaniel. Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du solltest es besser wissen, Junge.“ Der „Junge“, der sich auf dem Boden liegend, nur über seine Ellenbogen gestützt halbwegs aufrecht hielt, wobei ihm immer noch schwindlig genug war, dass er glaubte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, schnaufte lediglich. „Wie sollte ich dich denn sonst nennen?“ „Touché“, gestand der Tote ein, „ich besitze wohl keinen weltlichen Namen, bei dem du mich rufen könntest.“ „Schön. Magst du dann zurück in deinen Sarg kriechen und die Sterblichen in Frieden lassen?“ Freilich war ihm klar, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, doch fiel dem jungen Mann partout nichts Besseres ein, weswegen er nur auf Zeit spielen konnte. Die Kreatur, die einst Francis geheißen hatte, beugte den Körper nach hinten und lachte schallend, was jedoch mehr wie ein Gurgeln klang. Ein schauderhafter Laut, der Nathaniels pochendem Schädel alles andere als gut tat. „Wusste gar nicht, dass unser geschätzter Direktor, so etwas wie Humor besitzt“, erklärte das Wesen, nachdem es sich beruhigt hatte. „Mach dir keine falsche Hoffnung“, murrte dieser. Sein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren, überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation noch herauskommen konnte. Erfolglos, wie erschrocken feststellte. Gegen eine reine Finsternis wie die, die hier personifiziert vor ihm stand, besaß er kein effektives Mittel. Für gewöhnlich entledigte er sich solcher Mächte, bevor sie überhaupt ans Tageslicht kamen, was bedeutete… ''Das ich verloren habe. '' Eine einfache, unbestreitbare Tatsache. Natürlich hätte er jetzt aufspringen können, hätte versuchen können, sich dem stinkenden Leichnam entgegenzuwerfen, ihn dahin zurückzustoßen, wo er hingehörte, doch wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass er nur die erste dieser Bewegungen überlebte? Einmal draußen, konnte Francis aka, die Kreatur, die ihn bewohnte, seine Kräfte jederzeit in vollem Maße zum Einsatz bringen und was diese anrichten konnten, hatte er schon ausgiebig erfahren dürfen. Die Melodie fräste sich in den Geist, löschte die gesamte Persönlichkeit aus und verwandelte den Körper in ein von Tobsucht geleitetes Monster, welches alles und jeden um sich herum niederstreckte, ehe es sich selbst das Leben nahm. Im Grunde genommen entsprach es der Kraft des Ostereis, nur dass dieses immer noch auf freiem Willen beruhte, während die Melodie, ein derartiges Konzept gar nicht erst zuließ. „Das war es dann wohl…“, murmelte Nathaniel, womit er nur ein zufriedenes Lächeln des Leichnams erntete. Zumindest nahm er das an, so genau konnte er diese hässliche Fratze nicht deuten. „Wie bitte?!“, brüllte jemand empört von hinten. „Das soll’s gewesen sein? Laaaangweilig!“ ''Oh Gott, kann sie denn nicht einmal jetzt den Mund halten? ''Beinahe wünschte der Direktor sich, dass das Wesen ihn endlich tötete, damit er diese nervtötende Stimme nicht mehr ertragen musste. In seiner Geschichte hatte Melissa zwar ohne Frage den Verstand verloren, doch was in der Realität mir ihr geschehen war, trieb nun eher ihn in den Wahnsinn. „Mädchen“, drohte Francis, „ich würde dir raten, dich da rauszuhalten, wenn du an deinem Leben hängst.“ Was sollte das? Nathaniel drehte halb den Kopf, um zu sehen, was augenscheinlich der Leichnam sah. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass die Nachfolgerin des Bärenfallenfanatikers quer durch den Raum, auf sie beide zukam. In ihren Augen loderte etwas, das er nicht klar definieren konnte. „Wie bitte?“, fragte sie indes, während sie eine Hand an ihr Ohr legte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, könntest du etwas lauter sprechen?“ Auf die Herausforderung hin, reagierte das Wesen mit der einzigen Methode die es kannte, um sich Störenfrieden zu entledigen. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '' Hallte es durch den Raum, was für einen dröhnenden Schmerz in Nathaniels Kopf sorgte. Er hielt sich die Hände schützend an die Ohren, was jedoch nichts brachte, da der Laut direkt in ihn eindrang, ohne den Zwischenweg über seine Gehörgänge zu machen. Gelähmt von dem Schmerz und dem alles übertönenden Krach, bekam er nicht mit, was in den folgenden Sekunden geschah. Erst als der Laut abrupt abbrach und er erstaunt blinzelnd aufsah, erkannte er völlig perplex, dass Melissa immer noch aufrechtstand und nicht nur das, sie hatte sich mittlerweile bis zu Francis Leiche vorgearbeitet. „Wie ist das möglich?!“, gurgelte dieser entsetzt. Auch wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, meinte Nathaniel das breite Grinsen auf Melissas Lippen regelrecht sehen zu können. „Jemanden, der bereits von einem mörderischen Parasiten besetzt ist, kannst du nicht deinem Willen unterwerfen.“ Mit diesen Worten trat sie ohne Vorwarnung, frontal in seinen Unterleib, was dem Toten vermutlich keine Schmerzen bereitete, ihn aber wohl zurückstieß. Er versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, was ihm jedoch nur schwerlich gelang. Verächtlich schnaufend, schüttelte der tote Klumpen Fleisch sich, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und unbeholfen ausholte, um Melissa mit der fauligen Faust niederzuschlagen. Unbeeindruckt wich diese mit einer gelassenen Bewegung nach hinten aus und ließ einen weiteren Tritt folgen, welcher den Körper noch ein Stück zurück trieb. Das Ganze widerholte sie noch einmal, so dass sie sich bedrohlich der eiserenen Jungfrau näherten. Dies merkte natürlich auch der Untote, weswegen er wütend verkündete: „Ich lasse mich nicht wieder einsperren!“ „Bei deinen motorischen Fähigkeiten?“, fragte Melissa kichernd. „Doch, ich denke schon!“ Damit katapultierte sie sich selbst nach vorne, womit niemand rechnete, auch nicht das Wesen selbst, weswegen es nicht rechtzeitig reagierte und rücklings in die Spitzen gerammt wurde. Die Hände an seine Schultern und ihren eigenen Körper, an den seinen gepresst, verharrte die Frau so, um ihn zu fixieren und daran zu hindern, wieder hinauszukommen. „Hey, Direktor! Hättest du die Güte?“, rief sie obgleich der grotesken Situation vollkommen ruhig. Dieser begriff nur langsam, was hier vor sich ging, weswegen er genauso langsam wieder in die Gänge kam. Indes zappelte und wehrte Francis sich mit Leibeskräften, die jedoch überraschend schwach ausgeprägt zu sein schienen. Solange es seine dunklen Kräfte nicht wirkungsvoll nutzen konnte, war es verhältnismäßig wehrlos. Schließlich schaffte der Angesprochene es endlich sich aufzurappeln und nach vorne zu stürmen. Er lief an die Seite der eisernen Jungfrau, drückte seine Hände auf den Deckel und schob ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einfach zu. Wenn er dabei Melissa mit aufspießte und einsperrte, sollte es ihm nur recht sein. Der metallene Sarg schloss sich krachend unter einem letzten, verheißungsvollen Aufschrei der Kreatur, welcher schlagartig verstummte. Erleichtert ließ Nathaniel sich daran herabsinken und atmete auf. „Was ist an diesem Ding eigentlich so besonders, dass es seine Kräfte unterdrückt?“, fragte jemand neben ihm. Zu seinem Leidwesen stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei um die Frau handelte, sie war also doch noch in letzter Sekunde zur Seite weggehechtet. „Vermutlich das Gleiche“, antwortete des Direktors statt James, der langsam näherkam, „was es ermöglicht hat, meine Häscher von mir fernzuhalten, als ich in dem Tresor eingesperrt war. Was das genau ist, kann ich jedoch auch nicht sagen…“ „Es sind die Erinnerungen“, erklärte Nathaniel automatisch, während er sich umdrehte, so dass er nun völlig erschöpft mit dem Rücken, an der eisernen Jungfrau gelehnt dasaß. Den hatte er in den Nacken gelegt, so dass er trüb zur Decke hochstarrte. „Manchen Gegenständen haften so viele Erinnerungen an, dass sie ihren Inhalt einfach überdecken. So können selbst die größten Mächte ein- oder ausgesperrt werden.“ James verzog leicht das Gesicht und nickte. „Kling plausibel. Wie dem auch sei, ich beglückwünsche Euch, Mr. Laval, Sie haben gewonnen.“ Er klang weder enttäuscht, noch zufrieden, sondern machte lediglich eine Feststellung. Ja er hatte gewonnen, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste wie. Er drehte den Kopf leicht in Richtung Melissa, wobei er angewidert feststellte, dass ihre Kleidung einige dunkle Flecken von altem Blut aufwies. Allein bei der Vorstellung, wie sie sich an den fauligen Körper gepresst hatte, wurde ihm übel. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn im Moment interessierte. „Warum hast du das getan?“, fragte er stattdessen geradeheraus. Sie schaute irritiert zu ihm herab, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. „Habe ich doch gesagt: Weil dieses Ende dermaßen langweilig gewesen wäre.“ Sie streckte die Arme nach oben, verschränkte die Hände ineinander und beugte sich ein paar Mal nach links und rechts, um den Körper zu entspannen. „Die heutige Nacht hat Spaß gemacht, ich könnte mir vorstellen, so etwas öfter zu erleben“, erklärte sie gelassen. „Heißt das, du willst auch hierbleiben?“ ''Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! '' „Allerdings“, erwiderte die Frau als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Na großartig“, murmelte Nathaniel, er war einfach zu erschöpft, um noch großartigen Widerstand zu leisten. „Wie war das?“ Melissa klang bedrohlich, was er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. Wenn sie hierbleiben wollte, würde sie ihm nichts antun dürfen. Ob sie sich daran auch dauerhaft hielt, stand natürlich auf einem anderen Stern, doch für den Moment wiegte er sich in Sicherheit. Um die Sache mit Gewissheit zu übertünchen, verbeugte James sich vor der Frau und erklärte feierlich: „Willkommen in der Familie!“ Dabei war er selbst doch noch nicht einmal offiziell eingestellt worden! Egal… Nathaniel war eindeutig zu müde, um sich weiter mit diesem verrückten Haufen zu beschäftigen. Andererseits… „Wenn ihr euch hier schon einlebt, dann macht euch wenigstens nützlich“, sagte er in befehlshaberischem Ton. „Bringt die Exponate wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz.“ Erneut verbeugte sich James, dieses Mal jedoch vor ihm. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mr. Laval.“ „Was auch immer“, winkte Melissa ab. Gemeinsam zogen sie davon, um ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen. Allein und zurückgelassen in der Halle, der dunklen Erinnerungen, konnte Nathaniel endlich einmal durchatmen. Was war nur geschehen? Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Insbesondere die letzten Minuten, schienen ihm wie ein irrwitziger Traum. Das sie trotzdem der Realität entsprachen, bezeugte die leise Melodie, die von seinem Rücken aus vibrierend über das Metall der eisernen Jungfrau weitergetragen wurde. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na Nicht laut genug, um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten, kündete sie doch von einem tiefsitzenden Groll, der ewig währen und auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten würde. Dem Direktor fröstelte, weswegen er sich eilig von dem Objekt entfernte, womit augenblicklich auch der Ton erstarb. Eher früher als später, musste er sich mit dem Ding etwas einfallen lassen… Aber nicht heute, ''dachte er sich. ''Für heute, habe ich mir eine Pause verdient. ''Und die nahm er sich auch, immerhin hatte er jetzt unfreiwillig Assistenten bekommen, die ihm ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen konnten – welche sie zuvor überhaupt erst verursacht hatten… '… kann das weg? ''' „Hier sieht auch alles gut aus“, erklärte Nathaniel, nachdem er gründlich die Räumlichkeit der dunklen Erinnerung durchgegangen war. Er hatte einen weiteren arbeitsreichen Tag hinter sich gebracht. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du das tun konntest“, murrte Melissa verdrossen, die ihm bei der Inspektion geholfen hatte. „Was denn?“, seufzte er, ohne wirkliches Interesse. Die meiste Zeit versuchte er das Gerede der Verrückten einfach zu ignorieren, doch hin und wieder musste er ihr tatsächlich ein Ohr leihen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich dabei auch weiterhin um sinnloses Zeug handelte und nicht etwa eine ernstzunehmende Drohung, dass sie plante irgendwelche Besucher um die Ecke zu bringen. Es waren zwar schon einige Wochen seit ihrer Einstellung ohne etwaige Zwischenfälle ins Land gezogen, doch man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. „Dass du das Bild einfach verkauft hast! Ich hätte es gerne genommen.“ Ach, darum ging es schon wieder. „Hättest du dafür auch bezahlt?“, fragte Nathaniel gelangweilt. „Nein, wie denn? Ich bekomme für meine Arbeit hier doch nicht einmal einen Lohn!“ „Weil du keinen wolltest“, entgegnete er genervt. Tatsächlich hatte sie zum Vertragsschluss erklärt, dass die Arbeit mit all den interessanten Exponaten ihr schon Lohn genug sei. Wie sie sich tagtäglich versorgte, blieb dem jungen Mann ein Rätsel, über dass er lieber nicht tiefergehend nachdachte. Zwar stellte er seinen „Mitarbeitern“ regelmäßige Mahlzeiten am Tag, doch sah er sie nur höchstselten auch wirklich essen. Andererseits kam ihr abgemagerter Körper wohl nicht von ungefähr, also… Vermutlich hatte sie während ihrer früheren Beschäftigung, während des Lauerns auf neue Beute, schlicht gelernt, über längere Zeiträume auf Nahrung zu verzichten. „Hm, stimmt auch wieder…“ Und damit war die Sache geklärt. Glücklicherweise fragte sie nicht näher nach, wie es dazu hatte kommen können, dass er eine dunkle Erinnerung einfach so verkaufte. Er hätte ihr ja schlecht erklären können, dass sie sie schon sehr bald nicht mehr brauchen würden… „Aber wo du es gerade ansprichst“, setzte Nathaniel möglichst beiläufig an. „Es gibt da etwas, dass wir noch zu erledigen haben.“ „Ach wirklich?“ Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern nur vor. Melissa folgte ihm ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Eines musste er ihr lassen, trotz ihrer nervtötenden Art, tat sie, was man ihr sagte. Gleiches galt mehr oder minder für James, der zwar durchaus seinen eigenen Kopf hatte, jedoch mit einem Pflichtbewusstsein arbeitete, welches beinahe das des Direktors übertrumpfte. Bis heute hielt er sich streng an seine eigens auferlegte Vereinbarung, ihm mit all seinem Können beizustehen. Nathaniel hatte bereits in kürzester Zeit so manche angeregte Unterhaltung, bis tief in die Nacht mit ihm geführt und Geheimnisse erfahren, die einem jeden normalen Sterblichen, auf ewig vorenthalten blieben, jedoch noch nichts, was ihm auf seinem persönlichem Pfad weiterbrachte. Aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern. „Da wären wir.“ Sie blieben vor einem der vielen, kleineren Räume stehen, welcher verschlossen vor ihnen lag. Nathaniel öffnete die Tür und ließ die Frau, ganz der Gentleman vorgehen. Im Inneren erwartete sie bereits James, welcher neben einem schlichten Stuhl stand, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut worden war. Bis eben hatte er noch in der Halle der dunklen Erinnerungen gestanden, doch wie Nathaniel es von ihm kannte, arbeitete der Unsterbliche mit unheimlicher Präzision und Schnelligkeit. ''„Es ist wichtig, dass wir es fernab der anderen Exponate tun“, ''hatte er ihm erklärt und James hatte ohne Widerworte gefragt, was er tun solle. „Ist das nicht…?“, setzte Melissa an. „Allerdings“, erwiderte der Direktor. „Hättest du wohl die Güte, dich darauf zu setzen?“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Miene verriet nicht, was in ihr vorging. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mitspielte. „Was wird das hier?“ Nathaniel zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das falscher nicht hätte sein können. „Nur eine Gelegenheit, keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen.“ Einige Sekunden starrte Melissa ihn noch ausdruckslos an, ehe sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete. Es ließ sie genauso wahnsinnig aussehen, wie sie es tief im Inneren auch war. „Na schön“, sagte sie freudig, ehe sie zu dem Sitzmöbel tänzelte und darauf Platz nahm. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zu Nathaniel auf. „Und nun?“ „Leg den Kopf schief“, erwiderte er. „Es ist alles eine Frage der Perspektive.“ „So in etwa?“, fragte sie, während sie den Kopf neigte. Plötzlich trat ein begeisterter Glanz in ihre Augen. „Uhh, ich sehe was du meinst!“, rief sie erstaunt aus. „Wer ist das? Ein Freund von dir? Er grinst so freundlich.“ Nathaniel sah nicht, was sie sah, weil sie sich im Augenblick in einer anderen Realität befand. In einer, in der sie sehen konnte, in einer, in der sie zum Wirt werden konnte. Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern blickte zu James auf und nickte, was dieser ihm gleichtat. Zu zweit verließen sie den Raum und ließen die beiden ein wenig allein, damit sie sich näher kennenlernen und ihre Beziehung vertiefen konnten. ''Lieber sie als ich, ''dachte der Direktor noch, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. _____________________________ Hier geht es zum vierten Teil des Mehrteilers: Museum der Erinnerungen - Zwischenfälle Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler